Mr. Nezzer
'Nebby K. Nezzer '''is an actor in the VeggieTales series. He first apppears as a boss of a weathly chocolate bunny factory in ''"Rack, Shack & Benny" ''who built a statue of a chocolate bunny and orders everyone to worship it. Rack, (Junior) Shack, (Bob) and Benny (Larry) refuse because they only worship the Lord. Mr. Nezzer gets mad and throws them into the furnace, but God saved them and they were not hurt. Soon Mr. Nezzer learned that God is the only one to worship. Mr. Nezzer then afterwards appears in many other episodes, usually performing in most episodes as the "bad guy." He is quite sneaky in most episodes, and his assistant is usually Mr. Lunt. Sometimes they do bad things, but learn that it is wrong afterwards and stop doing it. He can also be nice in most episodes, too. Appearance Mr. Nezzer is a tall zucchini with a dark shade of green. He grows white hair and on his bald spot, he grows a green stem. He also has white eyeborws and bumps cover himself. He also usually wears ties, shirts, and a pair of pants with a belt. In the new theme song, he can be seen with a mustache and no stem. Acting *Himself in ''"Rack, Shack, & Benny" *Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Himself in "Larry-Boy! and the Fib From Outer Space!" (cameo) *Moses in'' "Josh and the Big Wall!"'' *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" *King Xerxes in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Olaf and Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Jopponian in "Jonah: A Veggietales Movie" *Ebenezer Nezzer in "The Star of Christmas" *Billy Bones in "The Ballad of Little Joe" (cameo) *Ebenezer Nezzer in "An Easter Carol" *Delivery Boss in "Sumo of the Opera" *Novak in "Duke and the Great Pie War *Da Couch in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" *Randalf in "Lord of the Beans" *Food Factory Manager and Detective Bill Trout in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Himself in "LarryBoy and The Bad Apple" ''(cameo) *Midianite in ''"Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Mayor of Dogeball City in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Mr. Dooley in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry;s Big River Rescue" *Mr. Hibbing in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Mr. Muffet and Judge in "Minnisota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Mr. Stewart in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Ben Haramed in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Prince John in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Olaf in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! Gallery MrNezzer.jpg|Mr. Nezzer (Minus hair) KingXerxes.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as King Xerxes in ''"Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen" Olaf.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Olaf in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" EbenezerNezzer.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Ebenezer Nezzer in "The Star of Christmas" and "An Easter Carol" Randalf.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Randalf: Son of Mandalf in "Lord of the Beans" BenHaramad.jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Ben Haramad in "The Little Drummer Boy" NezzerRobinGood.png|Mr. Nezzer as Prince John in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Male Characters